User blog:DaMaelstromGuy/Atlantis World Idea
I have an idea for an atlantis world idea. It goes kinda like this: Mardolf the Orange gives you an air unit and sends you down into the water in Brick Annex. Then you talk to John the Merman (try to think of other names people) and he gives you a mission to smash 15 Maelstrom Octopuses and 5 Maelstrom Stingray Warriors. When you complete it, he gives you your choices for rewards: a merman's outfit, or a mermaid's outfit. They let you breathe under water and swim quicker. After you complete all of John the Merman's missions, he gives daily missions to smash a viarety of enemies per daily mission. Then you quick build a rock that floats across a trench to the other side of Atlantis. Then you talk to the female diver (think of names for her, too) who gives you a mission to find her lost fellow divers . When you find them all, she gives you the Atlantis Temple Key, which you use to open the temple's door, and talk to the Atlantis King. He gives you a mission to smash the Maelstrom Sea Dragon (which you use Imagination to enter its cave.) The Maelstrom Sea Dragon Battle Instance is similar to the Spider Queen Battle Instance, but bigger and harder. After you smash it, snag its golden tooth and return it to the Atlantis King and he will throw it in his fire and forges a golden helmet out of it. That is the last (not daily) mission you will recieve in Atlantis. The whole world takes place in the water by Brick Annex in a big trench. The land is sand blue, but more blue, and so are the trench walls, which are similar to the mountain formations in the Nimbus Station OoB (Out of Bounds.) The path to the Maelstrom Sea Dragon's cave is like the Perilous Path in Forbidden Valley, but more leveled and short. Oh, and also, I don't know how to send things to the developers :( ITEMS: DIVER HEADGEAR: 5 defense, 3 imagination; ABILITY: Shine a light that stuns enemies for 6 seconds. DIVER SHIRT: 2 defense, 4 imagination DIVER PANTS: 2 defense, 1 Imagination DIVER OUTFIT COMBO: 2 Pieces: 2 defense, 3 imagination; 3 Pieces: 1 health, 2 defense, 5 imagination HARPOON GUN: 2-2-3 (one handed) MERMAID'S / MERMAN'S OUTFIT: Breathe underwater and swim quicker in this! 1 health, 3 defense, 10 imagination KING'S TRIDENT: 3-3-3 (one handed) MAELSTROM FISH: Don't eat it! Hurts you for 4 seconds SEAWEED: Restores 2 life GOLDEN ATLANTIS HELMET: 4 defense, 5 imagination SOGGY SANDWICH: Restores 1 life SHARK HELMET: 3 defense, 5 imagination; ABILITY: Bite enemies for 6 damage MANTA HELMET: 2 defense, 3 imagination ATLANTIS STAFF: 3-3-3 (two handed) KALAMARI (tell me if I spelled it wrong) Restores 3 life MISSON-ONLY ITEMS: MAELSTROM SEA MONSTER'S GOLDEN TOOTH: Return this to the Atlantis King! MAELSTROM SQUID'S HOOK: Unknown mission MAELSTROM MANTA RAY'S TRIDENT: Unknown mission MAELSTROM SQUID'S TENTACLE: Unknown mission Category:Blog posts